


He likes lemon cakes

by LadyBoltonToYou



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire, a game of thrones - Fandom, game of thrones
Genre: A Game of Thrones, F/M, House Stark, Jon Snow - Freeform, Robb Stark - Freeform, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Theon Greyjoy - Freeform, Theon Greyjoy/Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 20:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7859266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBoltonToYou/pseuds/LadyBoltonToYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Sansa's 15th nameday, you discover something cute about the iron prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He likes lemon cakes

Music, voices, and laughter filled the air. Candles lit every corner, and a blazing fire was in the back of the room. It was Sansa's 15th nameday, and you were celebrating in the grand room. 

Four young people sat at their own table, drinking ale. A boy with curly black hair and dark brown eyes. He wasn't laughing as much as the others, but he still smiled.  
A girl with (H/C) hair, and very bright big eyes. That was you. You were laughing a lot, a huge smile on your pretty face.  
A boy who seemed not to fit in too much, but no one paid mind to that. Curly, short brown hair and flirty eyes, a wicked grin and a cute gap between his teeth. His big blue eyes seemed keen on the pretty girl next to him.  
And last, a boy with darker, shorter curly hair. A strong jaw and pretty blue eyes. He had the look of a leader, with his narrow eyes and chiseled face. 

"Sweet cakes?" A servant girl stopped at the table, and you looked up. You loved sweet cakes, they reminded you of less dramatic times. 

"Yes, please." You smiled, and she placed a plate in front of you. It contained three small cakes, sweet and moist with juice. Lemon cakes, one of your favorites. 

Robb denied them, and so did Jon, but it took Theon a longer amount of time to shake his head no. 

"What's wrong boys, don't like sugar?" You asked as you bit into the cake. It was so sweet and lovely, flecks of mint leaves sprinkled onto them. 

"Why waste your appetite on girl foods?" Robb smirked and took a sip of ale. Jon agreed with a nod, but Theon didn't say anything. 

You saved one of your lemon cakes. 

Soon the party died down a bit, and it was only you and Theon at the table. He only stayed because of you, if you had left he would be long gone. 

"Why 'avent you eaten that?" He asked, pointing to the cake. 

"I figured you'd like to." You smirked. His face paled. "I saw you drooling over it, come on Theon, no ones looking." 

He looked around and sighed, glancing at the cake. He quickly snatched it and shoved it in his mouth, groaning when he chewed. His eyes closed and you laughed. 

"Silly kraken." You smiled fondly and pulled your chair next to his. 

He laughed through the food and wiped his fingers on your dress. You gasped with a wide smile. "You little shit!" You laughed and rubbed it back on his arm. 

"Sorry, milady." He chuckled and took a sip of wine. You took the opportunity to jab a finger in his side and he spit out the wine, coughing loudly. You laughed and stood from your chair, knowing you made a bad move. 

You spent the rest of the night doing silly things, throwing food at eachother, and tripping one another. Once you hit your jaw on the floor and pretended to cry, only to have him comfort you. Once he was stuttering apologies, you laughed and jabbed his side again. 

It was such a fun night, to make the Greyjoy feel like he was nothing more than just a boy with his best friend.


End file.
